1. Field of the Invention
The subject apparatus assists a user in installing snow and ice traction means to a vehicle. Specifically, either chains or cables are fitted within receiving grooves in the subject apparatus and are held in position for applying to a tire supported by the subject apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Vehicle traction means are often attached to tires in cold, wet, and dangerous conditions and locations. Due to the need for a safe and efficient means of installing or mounting traction producing means to a vehicle's tires, numerous associated assistance devices have been created. However, the prior devices are designed and are suitable for the mounting of tire chains only and do not address the option of chains or the newer style traction means of cables.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,067,940 is a device consisting of a rectangular platform, which is placed in front of a vehicle wheel, and a chain which is secured to the platform in a fashion such that spinning the wheel winds the chain about the wheel, drawing the platform towards and under the wheel. The platform contains a groove in the upper surface to accommodate the chain.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,121,869 describes a rectangular platform with a groove in its upper surface sufficiently wide to act as a guide for the vehicle wheel as it passes over the platform, winding the chain about the wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,189,632 relates a tire-chain adjuster that is ramped at both the front and back ends, with the ramps ascending to a hollowed seat in the center to accommodate the tire. The seat has transverse grooves at each end to fit the tire chain.
Presented in U.S. Pat. No. 2,532,149 is a tire chain installer combined with a traction mat, consisting of a rectangular flexible base provided with a separate ramp and platform at opposite ends. A plurality of ridges on both ramp and platform provide traction for the tire, and a hinged block on the platform aids in installing the tire chain.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,500 describes a rectangular tire chain installation device with ramps at both ends ascending to a hollowed seat in the center. Within transverse slots in the ramps are spaces for storage of the tire chains oriented in a position such that they are ready to be mounted on the tire.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,263 discloses a tire chain container-installation device consisting of two hollow shells which fasten together to form a rectangle, with ramps at each end ascending towards a hollowed central seat containing a transverse groove for the tire chain. The chains are stored in the unassembled hollow shells.
The tire chain applying device related in U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,939 is rectangular with ramped ends ascending to a central seat which contains a removable central member allowing control of the depth of the hollow seat and the number and location of transverse slots for chains.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,870 presents a device consisting of a ramp portion and a platform portion hinged together, forming a ramped bed for chain installation when extended, and a compact hollow box (for chain storage) when folded. Both ramp and platform sections have a transverse groove for the chain and a plurality of ridges for traction.
More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,724 describes a chain mounting device consisting of a wooden block with an inclined ramp at one end and two transverse grooves to accommodate the chains. A modified version of this device contains a warning bell to help prevent the tire from rolling off the platform.